Bird
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: "Show me, Sebastian."
1. His Butler, Defiant

**Bird**  
**A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic**  
**By: Something Dysfunctional**  
**Chapter One: His Butler, Defiant**  
**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns her sexy characters and I only own... YOUR SOULS. -grin- Hey, hey, HEY! That is NOT a lecherous grin on my face!**  
**... okay it totally is.**  
**Enjoy reading and review nicely!**  
-

One steady gaze of blue watched the figure in front of him with an unreadable expression. What was it exactly that made Ciel Phantomhive look at his butler constantly- well, as of late-? The young boy was sitting back in his velvet lined chair, a hand hovering over his latest reports for the Queen Victoria as Sebastian Michelias moved around the grand office. He was setting up the tea set, slicing a piece of a berry crumble with roasted almonds out on a fine set of china. Ciel inhaled appreciatively the scent of Darjeeling tea then shook his head mentally. He scribbled another line with the fountain pen and from under his long eyelashes, looked back up at the raven-haired man called a butler. There was much more to Sebastian than being a demon. Ciel knew that there was something else that he carried as if a heavy secret. Frowning, the boy sat back and noisily laid his pen down. He crossed his legs and laced his fingers together as Sebastian glanced up at him with dark, hazel-red eyes. "Are you done, Master?," he asked in a deep voice. Ciel nodded and placed a hand under his jaw to balance it, scrutinizing his companion. "I am. I'm ready for tea now," he stated rather dully. Bowing, Sebastian brought over the delicate china cup and the plate, setting them carefully on the mahogany polished surface. Ciel began to eat as his thoughts pushed against his mind rather hard.

There was something going on with Sebastian lately that he couldn't place his finger on. He seemed rather distant, more cold, more silent. Whenever Ciel ordered him to take him to bed, the demon appeared to stiffen and awkwardly follow the command. Bath time would roll around and Sebastian seemed to bath him mechanically, so stiff and cold like. Anytime they would bump into each other or Sebastian had to lift the child, he seemed to have closed up all together. Lips pressed down into a thin line and his brow would furrow deeply. Pursing his lips around the fork in his mouth, Ciel narrowed his azure eye, sucking along the prongs as he dissected his butler. The lingering taste of the berries made the silver of the fork tangy, Ciel's face contorting some as he felt his gaze flicker over to Sebastian.

The man's back was turned from him, cleaning the tea set. Ciel took a sip of his drink, eying the lean back covered in the black tailcoat and slacks. His raven hair was gleaming under the dense lighting, a flash of white gloved hands. Ciel might have only been 12 years old, but because of his lifestyle, he was much older and mature than the boys his age. You might say he had an adult's mind trapped inside of a small body of a child. And he knew that Sebastian was being odd around him. Ciel picked at the rest of the berry crumble, his fork chasing a cherry around the edge of his plate in boredom, but in frustration at the most. Glancing up once more at his servant, the demon continued to have his back at Ciel.

Raising a brow, Ciel smirked, thinking something quickly and then cleared his throat. "Sebastian, I want another slice. And refill my tea cup, won't you?," he asked in a dead-pan voice, his heart thumping excitedly.

Why, yes... Ciel was going to test Sebastian's patience.

It was one of his favorite games to play, but for today, Ciel was determined to break him. Grinning, he saw Sebastian turn his head, frowning at the boy. "Young master, you mustn't spoil your appitite for supper. I can't allow you anymore sweets," Sebastian scolded gently, turning to face his master. "And yet it is wrong to against a master's orders, isn't it?," Ciel insisted, his azure eye flickering to his butler's face. "I may be going against this simplicity of a request, but as a loyal servant to you, I see what is best for you," Sebastian replied back, somewhat rather coldly, his eyes narrowing slightly. Ciel sat back, interlacing his fingers together. "I see... what's best for me, you say? And JUST what would that be, Sebastian?," the boy inquired lazily, his heart racing excitedly at defying the demon before him. Games were always Ciel's favorite past times and loosing was not an option. He always won. Tilting his head to the side, the porcelain boy smirked rather darkly and propped a hand under his chin. His position in the high, red velvet lined chair made it seem to appear that he was a king before a subject. The air was now tense with electricity between the contractor and his demon.  
Sebastian appeared to stand straighter, his eyes more dark, a creeping smile playing on his lips that held no humor or mirth. His aura completely changed and Ciel felt his skin crawl out of repulse and a strange sensation of... something else... "I believe, what my master needs, will benefit us in the future if I allow his indulgences of sweets and many tea to be cut. If not, well, you do seem a little bit hefty these days, my lord," Sebastian fought back coolly, smoothly. Ciel flustered with indignation and sputtered in shock, his composure broken. "Wh-what do you m-mean by that?," he shrieked, trying to gather himself. Sebastian smiled his all-knowing smile that made him look cat-like, eyes closed. "I am merely saying that to stay a Earl of Phantomhive, luxuries shouldn't be wasted by boredom nor infectious sweet tooth," the dark man stated.

Ciel grounded his teeth, clearly upset that he didn't get under the butler's skin- he seemed to have the Fates play against him instead! Spluttering, he let his anger get the best of him. "Well, you wouldn't have been knowing since you have started ignoring me as of late!" Sebastian did not move nor change his facial expression when his passionate master blurted out those dreadful words.

It was true he had been avoiding Ciel. He didn't think that the boy would catch on so quickly. "I apologize for my actions, young master. I didn't thing you would have noticed that. It appears you are paying somewhat for more attention to me," Sebastian bit back, sneakily with a different small grin on his face. Ciel grew red again and turned away, crossing his legs in the chair. "I am not! I-I just... happened to know it...," he trailed off rather dumbly, embarrassed that he didn't have an intelligent come back. Silence then filled the office in a pregnant pause until his ears heard the dark chuckle that made his skin crawl in goose flesh. Ciel peered at Sebastian from under his eyelashes, seeing the butler now at his side. Quietly, the boy turned to him, glaring with his one eye, feeling the other burn with the contract. 'Why is it burning? And yet does not bother me?'

"I don't like to be played with as a toy, Sebastian. I entrust you to remember your place and remember to whom you belong to," Ciel murmured in a voice much like not his own. It was deeper, more husky. "If you recall, all your duties go through me. If I want your attention, I WILL receive it," he said lowly, reaching for Sebastian's tie and wrapping it around his small hand, pulling the demon down in a slow manner. The tall man moved fluidly, strands of inky black hair falling down towards Ciel's face. His free hand lifted and ran the silky strands through his lithe fingers, a trained gaze still on Sebastian's face, which was composed and still.

"So, just to be clear, who do you belong to? Until my time is up, who is your master?," Ciel asked quietly, his azure eye having a hard gleam in it. "You, the head of the Phantomhive family," the man answered, the tone of his voice rumbling from his chest. Swallowing hard, the boy then tightened his grip both on the tie and hair. "And as your master, you WILL tell me of you avoiding me, faithful companion of mine," Ciel purred, the contract eye blazing behind his eye patch. Sebastian's eyes darkened, shifted into scarlet and the room seemed to be engulfed in darkness, leaving the two staring at each other. No other could enter their domain, their sanctum of the Hellish Contract between human and demon as Sebastian opened his mouth. "I avoid you to do... well... young masters do not need to know such things that a person can do, can they? They get embarrassed and flustered _so_ easily," the man leered, hovering over the chair, one of his gloved hands tracing a line down Ciel's cheek.

"Then show me. I order you to not hide from me!," Ciel hissed, both hands now buried in Sebastian's black locks, gripping his hair and bringing their foreheads together as he tried to break his butler, lips curled back in a snarl. Sebastian smiled evilly, his eyes flashing bright red from the depths of scarlet. He licked his lips sensually, causing the boy's knees to buckle and the tiny hands to tremble as a pair of large hands hoisted him up, pushing him back on the wide desk so roughly yet carefully. "Show you, young master?"

Ciel's wrists were brought up above his head as he silently took in the dominance of the large man, blood pushing against his ears so heavily. Adrenaline ran so quickly in his veins, he felt high as one did from an opium house. Determined to the end to win, he jerked his chin up, causing the loose string of his eye patch to fall and slide to the side, revealing the glowing insignia of violet and a bright azure eye, strands of muted blue-gray hair falling against his slightly perspiring forehead. "That's order, like I said. I want you to show me why you have been avoiding me... not... being with me...," he said in a tiny voice, feeling his heart leap at the most private emotion tumbling from his lips. The idea of forever being alone scared him to death. Sebastian was the only person he had in this life.

The red eyes vanished slightly at his young master's proposal and slid back, letting go of the wrists. Ciel sat up slowly, mouth parted in question, brow slightly furrowed. Sebastian smoothed back his hair and went back into his regular role.

"No, my lord."  
-

**Fufufufufufufu~~~!**  
**I am being terrible, aren't I?**  
**Just think of this as a teaser for the next chapter, which is going to be GOOD.**  
**I feel that Sebastian and Ciel might have been a little OOC, but I think it suits them. Listening to Daisuke Ono sing too distracts me. -grin-**  
**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


	2. His Butler, Wanting

**Bird **  
**A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction**  
** By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Two: His Butler, Wanting **  
**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns her sexy characters and I own this bowl of cereal that, when writing this, was eating at the time. And it was Honey Nut Cheerios.**  
**The more reviews are better, because then... Sebastian... GETS TO SHOW YOU HIS DING-DONG.**  
**Hmmm... -perverted thoughts come into play-**  
**Enjoy reading and review nicely!**  
-

"No, my lord."

Ciel sat in the carriage on the way to his London store, the sound of Sebastian's voice ringing in his ear like a death toll. How _dare_ he say that to him, Earl of the Phantomhive House and his master? Frowning deeply, he rubbed his forehead, the squeaking of his gray kid glove reaching his ears. After that brief moment in his office, Ciel was silent afterwards in shock and hurt until Merin decided to come in with an announcement of his presence at his toy store. Something along the lines of a toy malfunctioning... Sebastian slipped back into his place with the placid expression, dead and blank. Frustrated and eager, the boy flounced out of the room. Clearly, he was worked up. Oh, no... the game was FAR from over... he knew what he felt underneath the demon's clothing. The heat, the lean muscles, the heartbeat from a heart he claimed to not have beating near him. It was all there. He halted at the door before turning back to his butler with such a venomous glare, he spat out, "You are a coward. How I ever made a contract with you is BEYOND me." It stung in the air and probably Sebastian, if he had only shown any emotion towards the biting words. After he said that, Ciel regretted it and ran out of the office, guilt evident in his stomach.

The carriage came to a halt and Ciel waited for the coachman to open the door. Ciel requested that Sebastian stay at the manor and not accompany him on this small matter. He could handle this himself. Exiting out and fixing his dark navy cape around him, the Earl stepped inside of the Funtom Toy Store to speak with the store manager. Two and a half hours passed until both solved the problem with one of the toy's train systems and some of the tin toy soldiers not wanting to wind up. Ciel was oddly at peace in the quiet work room in his shop and the older gentleman didn't bother him as much as Ciel thought he would. Peeking out the window some, Ciel noticed that the gray sky was darkening. He noted that he should be heading home, but the anger from the afternoon still lingered. Yes, Ciel was stubborn. He would not return until he wanted to. So, back to work the little Phantomhive did until seven o'clock. Stomach rumbling, he excused the man as he closed the shop. Ciel walked to the entrance, seeing a mother dressed in green layers of frills handing a porcleain doll to her little daughter. Pausing some, Ciel watched the child's face light up as she hugged the doll to her face, burying it in the straw-colored curls that matched her own.

She was happy over the littlest of things as a gift... and one from her mother...

Ciel felt a twinge of sadness in his chest and in a whirl of his cape, he left, tender and numb.  
-

Once at home, he was greeted by the cries of Bard, Meilin and Finny, who all wondered why their master was late. Barking that they needed to act composed like Tanaka, they scuttled back to their work, but pleased Ciel was fine. He sighed deeply, feeling suddenly tired. Ciel leaned against the doors of his home, looking around for the one person who he wanted to see.

Sebastian was not standing there.

Pressing his lips together, Ciel pushed himself up and walked towards the kitchens, wanting to tame his wild appetite with food. He silently opened the swinging door towards the large, vast room and looked around at where to start. Even though he was a Phantomhive and was waited on hand and foot, he still knew how to do basic things. Placing his hat, cane, and cape on a near by stool, the blue-haired boy began to gather ingredients for a breakfast dinner. Different it was, but he knew how to make this. Memories of his mother flashed in his head, watching her make this for him whenever he was sick and couldn't eat heavy. Ciel took the bowl of eggs down from the cabinet, smiling faintly at the memory. Yes, his mother...

Shaking his head, the little earl worked by himself until the eggs were cooked, toast with orange marmalade spread, a few strips of bacon that came from the ham hung in the meat closet, chopped fruit of strawberries and bananas, a few Bing cherries, and a brimming china cup of breakfast tea laid out before him. Pleased with his work, the earl began to eat in the kitchen by himself, pleased with the food he made until after a few bites, he slowed, his thoughts trailing along in his mind.

Was Sebastian still mad at him? Was that why he didn't greet the earl when he arrived home? Ciel began to long for his butler to be here, scolding him for working instead of being waited on. It nagged at his heart and soon, he didn't have an appetite. Gulping some of his tea, he stood and walked away from the servant's table, gathering his things. Looking around, his blue eye fell on the bowl of fruits and took them with him. After all, they were rather sweet...

Walking up the grand stairs to his room, Ciel noted that candles were lit for him to find his way to his room. Biting down on his bottom lip, Ciel crept along the decorated hallway, edging away from the shadows. If anything, the darkness still clung to him, suffocating-

_'Where's Sebastian?'_

and he felt like he couldn't breathe-

_"Why is it so stuffy in here? My throat...'_

Loosening his collar, the earl moved faster, the guilt rearing its ugly head at him, mocking.

**_'If only you hadn't said those vicious things to Sebastian. You know he is all you have.'_**

Ciel gritted his teeth and made a beeline to the familiar door of his bedroom. Flinging it open, he shut it just as quickly and panted, leaning his head against the white wood. Clutching the bowl, his things falling to the floor, Ciel calmed his heart down. "It's not like I meant those things... he just knows not to piss me off!," he said out loud, wanting to cut through the heavy silence.

"Why do you think I do that, young master?"

Blinking, Ciel failed at slowing his beating heart, which began to race faster. Slowly, he turned his head, strands of his hair falling in front of his eyes as he saw in the soft candlelight, his faithful butler standing there, holding a candelabra. His face was shadowy, eyes gleaming from the light. Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly unsure of himself and in awe at the largeness of the man in black before him. Straightening, Ciel put his mask back on and snapped his head to the side, frowning. "I don't know what you mean. I was not speaking of you, Sebastian," he snapped, irritated. Sebastian bowed some, a hand placed over his chest. "My apologies then, young master. I see that you came in late from your call to the store in London. Forgive me for not greeting you- I was drawing a bath for you," the man said silkily, a knowing smile playing on his sensual lips. Ciel bristled at his mocking tone, clenching his hands around the bowl of fruit.

"No, that wasn't it. Even if I showed up late, you still would have been there in the main hall, waiting on me! You're a demon and good at what you do-"

He stopped, blood draining from his lips and hovering instead in his cheeks as a thought flitted in his mind. "Never mind. Take my things and take me to the bath," he ordered briskly, pointing to the mess on the floor. Sebastian nodded and placed the candelabra on a dresser. He made his way effortlessly to his master and knelt, scooping up the cape, cane and top hat.

Ciel could feel his knees beginning to knock together at the presence of the man. A fast memory of earlier dancing before his vision of how Sebastian stared down at him, a hungry, lingering weight falling over him. The licking of his lips, the hardness pressing into him. Sebastian's first mistake. Ciel reached before him at the inky, black strands below him with a hand, letting his fingertips brush along the soft surface. Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked up, Ciel's hand still on top of his head. They stared at one another for a moment until Ciel allowed his hand to fall down the side of his butler's face, silently taking in how soft and smooth Sebastian's face was for someone who was a demon. A finger halted gently down on Sebastian's jawline. "S-Sebastian... I wanted... to say that I was... sorry...," Ciel mumbled embarrassingly, blushing some.

Sebastian stared at him with hazel eyes, tilting his head to the side some. "Whatever for?," he inquired in a mysterious tone. Ciel felt anger bubble to his lips like a crack of a whip and he snatched his hand away. "Oh, bother it all! Just take me to my bath!," he demanded, stalking over to his bedside table to place the bowl of fruit down. Swiftly, he was then scooped up, yelping. "Now, now, young master, no need to get snippy with me. A bath for you is just what you need. Kittens often need bathing if they have been bad and rolled in places where they shouldn't be," Sebastian jeered, walking fast to the bathroom. Ciel pouted in his arms, crossing his arms over his chest. "I haven't. It's been you," he retorted back, an azure eye glaring at him. Sebastian kept his smile on his face but his mood was different. "Never goad one who has a temper and the other with other tendencies. Or rather a way of knowing you," Sebastian bit back, dumping his master in the bathroom, which was warm from the massive amounts of hot water in the claw-footed bath tub. Ciel stretched out his arms as his daily routine was performed, but rather fast. He blushed as fingers brushed against his skin lightly and pulled down his shorts and pulled off socks. Gulping, the child then stepped away when naked, turning his back to Sebastian so he wouldn't see his flustered face. He ignored the man as he stepped in and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Young master, what is wrong with you? I have never seen you so... oh, dear, what IS the word?"

Ciel scowled darkly at the man. "If I am acting a certain way, it's your fault for not showing me what I wanted you to!"

Sebastian rolled up his sleeves of his shirt, kneeling down into the plush rug to bathe his master. "And I gave you an answer. There is no way that I could. Your small mind, no matter how mature it might be, could not wrap around it." Ciel felt water then cascade down his back, hissing some as it went over his scar and then relaxed as he smelled pomegranate wrap around him. Soap suds fell passed his shoulders and Ciel sighed tiredly, placing his forehead on his knees. "I give up..."

"Good. I am glad you came to that conclusion."

The rest of the bath continued silently but rather tersely for Ciel. As Sebastian dried him off with a fluffy white towel, Ciel took in the fine features of his butler that had been driving him crazy. A long, elegant face that was very handsome, a strong jawline, prominent nose and low eyebrows hovering over slanting hazel-red eyes. Long, black eyelashes graced those eerie eyes and the mouth that Ciel suddenly had a inkling to taste was relaxed, full and not teasing a smile at him. His body was one thing Ciel silently would love to go over with his tiny hands, wondering how a mad could be so big but move with the grace of a feline. Blushing faintly, the boy closed his eyes, trying to compose himself._ 'Clear your mind... it can not be stayed by this man... he knows it. He knows I'm distracted, that I am letting my walls down that I worked so hard on...,'_ he told himself, calming his nerves.

"Young master?"

Drawing in a quick breath, the child opened his eyes leisurely, now calm and cool. His one looked down at Sebastian, who was now at eye-level. "What?," he asked in a small voice, though it did not crack or show his weakness. A look flickered over Sebastian's face then settled back into his normal expression. "... it was nothing. Are you ready for bed?," he asked in a quiet voice, low and sweet. Ciel nodded and turned to walk out when once more, he was swept up in the strong arms, huffing in indignity. "I can walk, you know," he said in a dead-panned voice. "But this is more easier," Sebastian smirked. Once inside of the bedroom, Ciel then began to panic. 'Oh no. He's going to dress me... I don't think I can handle that.' He dashed to his bed and jumped on the surface, trying to bury his body in feathered down coverlets and sheets. He morbidly thought that his death was going to be in his bed, trying to escape the clutches of his butler because the child was sexually frustrated. "Honestly, young master, stop acting so silly," Sebastian drawled out, obviously ill with him. The boy looked at him, hair ruffled and his eye patch gone. "I can dress myself. You may leave now, Sebastian!," Ciel said in a raised, strained voice. Sebastian raised a thin brow and took in his younger master. His pearly skin was flushed with pink, eyes gleaming despite the insignia in his eye and mouth trembling slightly as he hid in the largeness of his bed. The man then smiled slowly, realizing the situation. Approaching the bed, the butler reached fast under the covers for the child's foot. "No, no, no, no, Sebastian! Let go of my foot! That's an order!," he howled out loud, but it was too late when the comforting sheets fled him, along with his towel.

He was now sprawled out on the whiteness in front of the demon, everything exposed. Ciel's throat closed up in horror and he stayed like that, still and rigid as he stared up at the ceiling. The cool air of the room touched his stomach, chest, legs and everything that Ciel treasured. How off that he was naked in front of Sebastian like this when the man had seen him numerous times nude. This was different... this was something else entirely. A sweeping hotness spread through out Ciel's porcelain skin. Then, a sound much like a beast reached his ears. Timidly, the boy's gaze turned to Sebastian who stood still, staring at him with such burning eyes of the brightest ruby and his jaw set, hands by his sides clenched. He growled at him! Ciel quickly gathered this and his old Phantomhive self slid back into character, a knowing smirk gracing his features. "What that you, Sebastian?," he practically purred, leaning up slowly. As silence greeted him, Ciel sat up fully, hands behind him as he rested on them. He snaked his legs together like a dancer and shifted on his hip, still looking at his demon.

"Then, you are given an opportunity, even though I think you did this on purpose. You show me why you have been hiding and avoiding me, and I... I will give you... this," he proposed, a hand sliding forward on his smooth chest, then trailed down, down, down... to his most private place. His face was burning, but he knew he held Sebastian now, the game starting once more. Sebastian's eyes snapped and his nostrils flared. Ciel spoke again, firmly, his eye flashing the symbol of their contract. "I order you now... to show me... what I want! Sebastian, that is an order!," Ciel snarled rather intensely, repeating his words from earlier.

The room seemed to have grown hot and a pressure covered them, heavy and stifling as Sebastian raised his hand to his mouth, teeth catching the glove material and pulling it off, his own brand shinning brightly like the sun. Bowing deeply, the white glove falling to the floor, Sebastian raised his face, making Ciel moan out loud in the room at his expression.

"Yes, my lord."  
-

**I am not even going to say anything because I fear heavy objects are about to be thrown at me.**  
**:3 **  
**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


	3. His Butler, Forever

**Bird **  
**A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction **  
**By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Three: His Butler, Forever**  
** Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns her sexy characters and right now, I am thinking that Kuroshitsuji is the shit. Literally. I'm pleased that Gothic Anime Chick is digging this story. Never known someone to demand of a chapter so hard! XD Here you go, dearie. We all get to see Sebas-chan's DING DONG. Fufufufufuuuu...**  
**Happy reading and review nicely! REVIEWS MAKE ME DO MORE NAUGHTY THINGS TO CIEL AND SEBASTIAN. -hint hint-**  
-

Stretched out on a cold, concrete floor, the young boy shivered, holding himself as he bled out, too tired and raw from feeling anything. Blankly, he stared at the bars around him and his heart sagged at the fleeting memory of his warm and happy home that was yanked out from underneath his feet. No, nothing would make him feel like he once had. Shifting some, the tiny hands clamped tighter around his arms and his knees weakly shifted up to huddle in some kind of warmth, the shackles on his ankles so heavy and freezing. So, this is what it felt like to be trapped. Not in a gilded cage, but a iron-wrought contraption to hold him down... so he wouldn't fly away... jerking his head some, the boy heard voices around him and the harsh flare of sudden light. Grimacing he hid his face, but it was jerked back with a rough hand, strands of his slate-colored hair falling around him, his broken body raised inside of his cage as he was presented to a crowd of masked people, cackling and laughing in their finest silks and velvets. A bunch of mirrored, useless humans... the boy cried out suddenly as he was struck down in a tangle of arms and legs as the loud, bawdy voice called out, "Now, let us being the noble mass once more this evening!" A cry of raised voices chilled Ciel to the bone, his heart suddenly racing as he tried to take in everything with his azure eyes. Hands, hands, hands everywhere! Taking him out and laying out on a pedestal, Ciel's cries and struggling seeing and reaching upon deaf and mute people. Now out of the broken cage, Ciel knew that he would never be freed.

_'There is no such thing as God in this world...'_

He was being stretched out fully, naked and dirty, dried blood and tears on him crackling as his flesh was pulled. A large man loomed over him and with a a flash of silver, a knife then made base in Ciel's stomach, causing him to jerk back, coughing blood and choking as a dry scream died in his throat.

**_'KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL..'_**

"Oh, well, well... what a tiny master you are. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all of eternity... and the sacrifices that have been made will never return," called out a cruel, dark voice that entered the chamber, ceasing all light as a heavy force pressed down on Ciel's heart and body. Gagging in struggle, the boy could not let go of this life. This life that was about to be taken from him... NO! No one SHALL have it! He strained against the pain and opened his darkening eyes to see a face near his own, smooth and evil, very beautiful and dangerous. The thing smiled so easily, fangs gleaming dimly as red eyes pierced his own. Ciel knew at once that the creature was his, and in return, he would be attached to it.

"Make your choice," it murmured sweetly, a finger tracing over Ciel's right eye. A shock, a pull of power and Ciel felt his heart burst into flame as his body retracted death.

His right eye blazed with an insignia of a contract made and screaming so loudly, he gave his first order and his heart sang as the creature grinned, cupping the boy's cheek. "I COMMAND YOU- KILL THEM ALL!"

And once more, he was trapped in the devil's cage.  
-

... but in this point of time, Ciel did not mind being trapped and ensnared by his demon, his beloved companion. Panting heavily, he hunched over in his bed as the man worked effortlessly on his erection, drawing the organ completely in his mouth, eyes dark, staring up at his master as he wrapped his wicked tongue around the base and drew it up, as if painting on the pulsing flesh. The boy shuddered and continued to draw out noises from within, consumed with heat and lust for the demon. Hands tangled themselves in Sebastian's black hair and thin hips began rocking little by little, gathering friction as Sebastian suckled on the flaring head. "Aaahhhhh! Nnggg, Se-Sebastian!," Ciel whined out, blushing brightly as the man let the organ go with a wet 'pop!' and leered at him, licking his lips. "Yes, young master? Does this not please you?," he purred deeply, nuzzling his head against the boy's neck, nipping at the rosy skin with sharp, gentle teeth. His large hands wandered over the under-developed body, the oh-so smooth skin he mapped out alive under his touch. Ciel moaned and tipped his head back, a fine sheet of sweat gleaming the candle light. "Oh... it does... I need more," he answered thickly, running a tongue over his suddenly dry lips. The demon's hands found his erection still straining and ran his fingertips lightly over the swollen head, causing Ciel to spasm and mewl, arching into Sebastian. "Ah, you want more? I believe you have to ask for that, my lord," he playfully hissed, latching onto a patch of particularly soft skin and sucking on it, lapping the tender flesh with his tongue as Ciel's hips ground against his own at the action caused on him.

The demon closed his eyes tightly, a growl rumbling forth as they slowly ground upon one another, the fabric of his pants agonizing on his stiffening member. Holding the boy, he pulled back, staring at his master. Oh, he was a sight of rose and cream, his mis-matched eyes shinning, lips swollen and tempting like berries. Sebastian's eyes traveled down to the heaving body that was so pure and lean, not even some of the baby fat gone. The tiny organ that was actually growing into an impressive size was standing straight and tall, begging to be touched. The limber legs were spread out, an eager invite for the demon. "Now, now, young master... let us not tease in such a manner. I may break you," Sebastian said lowly, unbuttoning his vest. Ciel bit down on his bottom lip, eyes flickering down some. "I wouldn't mind if it was you, Sebastian...," he mumbled, his heart beating fast.

Sebastian stared on in disbelief, his ears picking up the strange sound. "I don't trust anyone else in this world, except you," the boy said in a small voice, his barrier crumbling down with ease. Sebastian shrugged out of the vest, still staring at Ciel. "And why is that?," he asked, working now on his shirt. The earl shrugged and looked up with knowing eyes. "No one else has been with me since the beginning. I know that... you would hurt me unless you needed to... for my soul. Until the contract is done, I feel, deep down, I don't want anyone else to have it. Only you deserve it," Ciel said softly, mentally hitting himself at the corny, sappy things he was saying before Sebastian.

"And that, young master, is why I only want not your soul, but you as well," was the reply.

Looking up quickly, Ciel stared into the face of someone he had not seen before. A slight tenderness and grace was on the man's face and now... he was naked. Heat flared up in Ciel's stomach as he traced his sight down at the butler's impressive body and leaned back in the pillows, arms reaching up to clench the headboard.

"Then come get me. I order you."

In a flash, the man slid gracefully on top of the boy, kissing him feverishly and grasping his member, pumping in time of Ciel's heartbeats. Crying out in Sebastian's mouth, Ciel thrashed under the treatment and rocked against him urgently, feeling the hardness of his butler against his tender thigh, causing the demon to groan heavily in Ciel's mouth, wrapping his tongue harshly, sucking down the noises his master made, his wrist moving faster and faster. The boy clung to the headboard, gasping, wrenching his mouth away from Sebastian as he cried out. Sebastian trailed hot kisses down the child's chest, licking at the sweet nubs and nibbling on them until they were perky, standing at attention to be harassed. Sebastian did so eagerly, milking Ciel's moans and mewling. "Uuunnnnn, Se-Sebastian! I c-can't anymore-"

Red eyes bore down on the sweating, twitching boy. "Not yet, my lord, my Ciel," he murmured smoothly, wrapping long fingers around the earl's member, holding it tightly. "What are... you doing?," he panted out, flushed heavily, his hair sticking to his forehead. Sebastian simply kissed Ciel on the chin, his free hand traveling up, fingers pushing into his mouth. "Suck," he commanded in such a voice, it made the child whimper. Obediently, he took in three fingers and began to devour the tricky digits. He clumsily, but eagerly trailed his tongue up and down, staring down Sebastian as he did so. Both of their symbols began to glow brightly, casting violet shadows in the room and along Sebastian's long body. The demon huffed, his loins burning with the need to fill the child up completely, making him his own. If he kept staring so hard, so lustfully, Sebastian was beginning to think he wasn't going to make it. He pulled out the fingers from the addictive mouth and lowered them to Ciel's hidden entranced, circling it with saliva-drenched caresses. Ciel moaned lightly, his breath hitching.

"Well, Ciel... this is the point of no return... shall I take you now?," Sebastian asked huskily, his own arousal straining along the earl's creamy thigh.

The boy tried to remember how to breathe, closing his eyes. His heart was fluttering so. Would it take flight and leave him? Like everyone else had? Fear crept in his throat like a fierce bile and he choked it back, nodding quickly. Nothing was done until hands- _'those hands!'_- slid up to cup his face. Gently... Ciel opened his eyes, feeling them stinging with unshed tears._ 'How pathetic is this? I am a Phantomhive. I DO NOT cry,' _he thought angrily at himself and began to shrink away from Sebastian, only to be held down. "I don't think you're pathetic, Ciel. You just grew up too fast. Young humans are not meant to be treated the way you did, but instead, you took a chance- you chose ME. Would you honestly have it any other way?," the butler implied softly, like a low bass. Ciel paused, then answered. "No, I wouldn't. But you can't leave me- not until everything is over."

Sebastian answered by kissing the swollen mouth of his master kindly, brushing over the lips until Ciel trembled, yielding to the great demon. He wrapped his long legs around the thick waist, urging the man to continue. Sebastian leaned to the child's ear, whispering, "It will hurt, but you have endured worst pain, haven't you? You are stronger than that." He took his large member and pressed against the winking hole, slipping the head past the tight ring. Ciel gasped for breath, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and holding on as the butler kept pressing inch by inch in. He was holding back from thrusting his hips all together and fucking his master roughly. He bit down on his bottom lip so hard, he felt the skin break and blood on his tongue. Ciel was tight and smooth, like a silk wrapping. Inhaling through his nose, the demon glanced at his master and nearly lose it all. The body he worshiped early was arching to him, as an offering. Ciel was groaning and spasming, rocking his hips to feel the large cock inside of him. Tears trailed down his rounded cheeks, cherry-stained lips opened to gather air into his lungs. Slate hair strewn over white pillows, eyes clenched shut as long, ebony eyelashes shook and trembled with such emotion.

Oh, yes, Sebastian remembered why he was drawn to Ciel...

He leaned forward, sheathing his member deep within the child and began to pound into the tiny, bird-like body. The bed creaked with the motions, gentle cries and pants danced along the sweat and musk littered air. Ciel struggled to keep Sebastian close, crying into his ear how good it felt, to go harder, faster, nipping at the lobe bravely and tightening his legs. The demon was taken back but encouraged nonetheless. This was his master, his comrade, and most importantly, the one he dedicated his life to until the end. A pure moment of happiness was enough for these two dark creatures of sin. Sebastian sat up, bringing the boy with him and let him ride on top, purring with satisfaction at the new angle. Ciel was loosing himself with the fire building inside of him. Why was it so hot?

_'I can't breathe...'_

Fingers splayed over his belly and hips, rocking with him as they went faster, Sebastian's cock driving in and out so blindingly fast, he let his head loll back, sweat falling down the curve of his back as he allowed wave after wave of pleasure wrack along his pale, rose-tinted body.

_'I... I want...'_

A spot was being hit repeatedly, causing Ciel to scream, his body withering and twisting, wanting to feel that jolt go through his body. Sebastian gazed at his young master, in awe at the display of beauty he was. Gripping down on the thin hips, Sebastian slammed over and over and over into him, wanting to please his master, to bring him over an edge, so far gone.

_'Fly... let me fly, Sebastian.'_

The biting, snapping, clawing feeling in his abdomen grew higher and higher, causing Ciel's eyes to roll in the back of his head. He blindingly reached for Sebastian's hands and brought them to his head, wanting the man to hold him down. His own arousal was weeping for release, no matter how much it bounced along his belly. He wrapped his own shaking hands around it and jerked unceremoniously, wailing at the added sensation. Sebastian clenched his teeth and wrapped his own arms around the frail boy. Ciel held on, whimpering, the tears flowing freely.

"Let... let me...!," he choked, heart beating wildly, his vision blurring as he knew something was coming, a great feeling. Sebastian thrust his need, his sac touching the master's behind, nailing the spot within him, making Ciel arch away, head flung back so far. The insignia on master and butler glowed to its maximum, lighting the room so brilliantly bright.

Ciel's heart soared, his eyes drew in white light with brilliant myriads of colors sparkling. He felt something lift from inside and for a moment, the boy did feel like he took flight.

_'... a bird..._

_is that what a bird feels..._

_...from being freed?'_

Ciel wailed Sebastian's name, faintly hearing his own being grunted out, arms around him wrapping tightly holding him as his release shot out, coating their chests. Ciel hummed, feeling Sebastian shooting his own need deep inside of him, hot and sticky. He sighed, coming back from his orgasmic high. They were still for what seemed forever until Ciel gently planted small kisses on Sebastian's forehead, cradling his head. "Sebastian... my demon... you are wonderful," he muttered, playing with the sweaty strand of ebony as they tried to catch their breaths. "I aim to please, Ciel. How are you?," he asked, accepting the kisses on his closed eyes and cheeks. "I don't think there is a feeling... just... this," was the muted reply, Ciel's body sagging with excursion, eyes drooping. "The feeling is mutual. However, we appear to be dirty," the butler insisted, laying down as well. "I don't care. I'm so sleepy now," Ciel yawned, cuddling to the large chest. Sebastian smirked, but did not say anything, allowing the master's breathing to slow and even out as he began to sleep deeply.

Hazel-red eyes turned to look at his hand, eying the symbol.

"Forever, huh? That does not seem like a bad idea. Why would I leave now that I have broken the gilded cage?," he thought to himself, amused, clicking his fingers to extinguish the candles in the bedroom. "He never did ask the right question," Sebastian said to himself. He did show the child why he had been avoiding him like ordered, but dared not say it-

he had fallen for the beautiful bird locked away for only himself.  
-

**WAI!**  
**Done.**  
**I hope you enjoyed this. REVIEW PLEASE so I can make another one to throw at you guys. :3  
The little insert at the beginning was from the fourth manga book, so show Ciel's defining moment of having Sebastian and how it tied with having Sebastian apart of him. Like... forever, or until the anime comes in play. Fwahahaha...  
**

**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


End file.
